Bus Stop
by The Sky Pirate
Summary: RyoSaku one-shot. Don't ask where i got the idea. The story's pretty random already. Based on Bus Stop by the Hollies
1. Bus Stop

Sappy little one-shot.  I hope you all like it.  It's based on an old song called Bus Stop by the Hollies.  I don't own the PoT characters (though I wish I did!).  
  
   
  
Reviews help make the rest of my stories better!  Please help me improve!  
  
   
  
        Ryoma sighed as he touched the glass of his window.  His father had just told him that after his next school year, Ryoma would be leaving for Japan.  When he had asked why, his father had said that he had to "get in touch with his culture" and that he was too "oblivious to everything but tennis".  Ryoma frowned.    
  
   
  
        "Yo, kiddo!" shouted his father from downstairs, "you better not be sulking up there like a spoiled brat!  Go get some milk for your mother from the grocery store!  Go get me another magazine too!"  
  
   
  
        "Stupid father," breathed Ryoma while getting his umbrella.  It was hot outside since it was summer however it was drizzling a bit.  Ryoma hated getting wet.    
  
   
  
        "You better give me some money first," he shouted back down the stairs, "there's no way I'm wasting my money on your dirty magazines!"  
  
   
  
        Ryoma went down the stairs and found his father napping on the couch.  With an exasperated sigh, he tapped his father's head with his umbrella.  Nanjiroh woke up with a start, saw his son and snorted, " Here, then, shounen [boy]" while handing over a crumpled twenty dollar bill.  
  
   
  
        "Don't do that!" muttered Ryoma angrily while shoving the bill unceremoniously into his pocket, "You know I don't know my Japanese that well yet.  I don't even know if you're insulting me or not."  
  
   
  
        His father shrugged and fell asleep again, leaving a very annoyed Ryoma trying hard to resist the urge to beat his father with his umbrella.  He rolled his eyes and headed out the front door.  
  
   
  
        "Mom, I'm going!" he shouted while tying his shoes.  
  
   
  
        "Have a safe trip, darling," he heard a voice call back.  
  
   
  
        Pushing open the door, Ryoma slid out the umbrella and opened it.  The fabric unfurled with a rustling sound and the rain clacked listlessly on it.  Ryoma headed to the bus stop while staring at his shoes.  It seemed that the journey was a lot faster when he kept his focus on his shoes and his shoes only.  When he finally arrived at his destination, he looked up.    
  
   
  
The bus hadn't arrived yet.  He waited patiently near the sign when he heard a feminine whimper next to him.  He turned to see a brown-haired girl with braids that was clutching a small white and brown cat.  The girl was completely soaked and water dripped off her bangs and braids, running like tears down her face.  She was hunched over the cat, desperate to keep it warm and dry.    
  
   
  
The cat was staring at Ryoma with large and imploring eyes.  The girl noticed this and turned to look at Ryoma with her own chocolate eyes.  Ryoma felt a shiver go up his spine.  The rain continued to fall, making pattering noises, as if urging Ryoma to say something.  
  
   
  
Bus stop, wet day, she's there, I say  
  
Please share my umbrella  
  
   
  
        "You can share my umbrella with me," Ryoma said while motioning her to come forward.  
  
   
  
        "Ano….." the girl muttered while looking at him.  She mumbled something in Japanese quickly.  
  
   
  
        "I don't really know Japanese," said Ryoma while raising his eyebrows, cursing himself for not paying attention in Japanese classes.  
  
   
  
        The girl closed her mouth and seemed to think for awhile.  She then spoke in English though her voice was lightly brushed with a Japanese accent.   
  
   
  
        "Are you sure?" she said while pointing to his umbrella, "You don't have to if it's too much trouble."  
  
   
  
        "Well, you want to keep the cat safe right?"  
  
   
  
        The girl paused for a while and sunk into deep thought once more.  
  
   
  
        "Come on," thought Ryoma impatiently, "this isn't rocket science!"  
  
   
  
        He grabbed her around the wrist and pulled her under his umbrella.  They stared at each other for a few seconds until the cat in the girl's arms mewed loudly, breaking the silence.  
  
   
  
        "I'm Sakuno," the girl said while smiling, "Ryuzaki Sakuno."  
  
   
  
        "I'm Ryoma," replied Ryoma.  
  
   
  
Bus stop, bus goes, she stays, love grows  
  
Under my umbrella  
  
   
  
        "So, where are you from?" asked Ryoma while joining Sakuno on the bench.  The rain had stopped a long time ago but he wanted to stay in the company of this young girl longer.  
  
   
  
        "I'm from Japan!" Sakuno replied happily.  The cat (she had named it Karupin) which was now curled in her lap was a stray that she had found in the neighborhood.  After saving it from a group of boys threatening to throw stones at it, she had taken care of it and it soon became her best companion.  Sakuno had been staying in America while her grandmother, a tennis coach, took care of business.  She shivered slightly while her wet clothes still clung to her body but the burning hot sun that was now out quickly dried them.  
  
   
  
        It soon became dark and Ryoma had to return home.  He bid the girl farewell and left.  
  
          
  
        As soon as Ryoma entered his house, he began to smile.  Sakuno had been so sweet.  He had never really known a person like her before.  
  
   
  
        "Oy, shounen!" yelled his dad, "Where's my magazine?  And why have you been out all day?"  
  
   
  
        Ryoma shook his head and walked up the stairs, still smiling.  
  
   
  
        "Oy, shounen!" shouted his dad again, "You listen to me when I'm talking to you!  Don't give me that sullen teenager attitude!  Why are you smiling?  Eh?  You get your butt down here before I come up there and beat you up!  GAH!"  
  
          
  
        Ryoma smirked as he heard his mom glide out of the kitchen and slap his father with a newspaper.  
  
   
  
        "Be quiet, dear!  He's probably tired from whatever's he's been doing.  So sue him if he's smiling!  At least he doesn't feel bad about leaving to Japan!"  
  
   
  
Chuckling a litte, Ryoma entered his room and sat at his desk.  He then opened his drawer and took out a Japaneze text book, determined to learn more about the language that Sakuno spoke.  
  
   
  
 All that summer we enjoyed it  
  
Wind and rain and shine  
  
That umbrella, we employed it  
  
By August, she was mine  
  
   
  
Every morning I would see her waiting at the stop  
  
Sometimes she'd shopped and she would show me what she bought  
  
Other people stared as if we were both quite insane  
  
Someday my name and hers are going to be the same  
  
   
  
That's the way the whole thing started  
  
Silly but it's true  
  
Thinkin' of a sweet romance  
  
Beginning in a queue  
  
              
  
          It was the beginning of August when Sakuno confessed her feelings to him.  Ryoma felt warm every time he thought about it.  They had both gone out for ice cream.  Ryoma had gone to buy the icy treats and when he returned he saw Sakuno staring off into space with a dreamy look in her eyes.  Deciding that this was an opportune moment to tease her, he waved his hand in front of her face until she realized that she was daydreaming.  
  
   
  
          "Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" said Ryoma while putting a cup full of vanilla ice cream in from of her, "It's not like you to be dreaming.  Is it because you've found some guy you like?"  
  
   
  
          "I- iie!" stuttered Sakuno while turning crimson.  Damn, it was fun to tease her.  
  
   
  
          "I wonder who the lucky guy is," Ryoma said while smirking and leaning on his hand, " Perhaps Tomi, your next-door neighbor?  Ryozo, your grandmother's best friend's son?  Yuri?  Botan?  Fudo?"  
  
   
  
          Sakuno became even more red with each name so Ryoma decided to continue.  
  
            
  
          "Dai?  Kisho?  Kiyoshi? Or maybe- MMPH!"  
  
   
  
          Sakuno had slammed her hands down on the table and kissed Ryoma on the lips.  She broke away almost immediately, touching her hand to her lips.  
  
            
  
          "Ah, gomen-nasaii, Ryoma-kun.." she said while turning an even darker shade of red.  
  
            
  
          "M-maa.." Ryoma stuttered back while turning red as well, "it's ok."  
  
   
  
          "Um, Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno while smiling and putting her hand on the back of her head, "um, I was just wondering if you like me the way I like you.  More than friends."  
  
   
  
          "I think so...." Ryoma said while pulling her hand back down.  
  
   
  
          "So do you want to start over as more than just friends?" Sakuno said while smiling widely.  
  
   
  
          "Sure," said Ryoma while kissing her cheek, "I'm Ryoma Echizen."  
  
   
  
          "I'm Sakuno," she said while returning his kiss.  
  
   
  
Came the sun the ice was melting  
  
No more sheltering now  
  
Nice to think that that umbrella  
  
Led me to a vow  
  
   
  
          "Ryoma!  Ryoma!" cried out Sakuno while hurtling herself into his arms.  
  
   
  
          "What's wrong, Sakuno?" Ryoma said in a surprised voice while patting her head gently.  
  
   
  
          "It's terrible!" she shouted loudly while burying her head deeper into his embrace, "I'm going to go back to Japan!"  
  
   
  
          A wave of worry went over Ryoma as he tried to calm himself down.  
  
   
  
          "Well, I'm going to Japan too soon, right?" he said while smiling sheepishly, "I'm sure we'll see each other there."  
  
   
  
          "But how will we find each other?" said Sakuno while looking up at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
   
  
          "I'll work hard on my tennis.  I'll practice every day.  I'll join competitions, win titles and become famous so that you'll be able to find me."  
  
   
  
          Smiling, Sakuno replied, "Isn't that a little farfetched?"  
  
   
  
          Ryoma shook his head.   
  
   
  
          "To tell the truth, I've always been good at tennis.  I just never had the heart to play it since I didn't want to go down the same path as my father.  I'll do it for you though.  I promise I'll meet up with you in Japan!"  
  
   
  
Every morning I would see her waiting at the stop  
  
Sometimes she'd shopped and she would show me what she bought  
  
Other people stared as if we were both quite insane  
  
Someday my name and hers are going to be the same  
  
   
  
          Soon it was summer again and Ryoma was getting ready to leave for Japan.  He had won quite a few titles and had practiced his tennis every night until his hand was sore and bruised.  He heard a cat mew behind him and picked up Karupin.  
  
   
  
          "I won't forget you, Karupin," said Ryoma while chuckling, "You're the only thing I have left of her besides memories."  
  
            
  
          "I just hope I can find her," thought Ryoma while boarding the plane to meet up with his parents in Japan, "I can't even remember her face."  
  
   
  
          It was raining in Japan.  Ryoma yawned while getting out of his seat.  Karupin jumped into his hands and they both headed to the bus stop in order to catch it for a ride to the new house they would live in.  As Ryoma stood by the bus stop, rain drizzled down his shirt and he began to curse himself for not bringing an umbrella.  Karupin mewed loudly and Ryoma stared at where Karupin was looking.  There was a brown-haired girl standing next to him and waiting for the bus as well.  She was carrying a pink umbrella.  Sakuno caught sight of Ryoma out of the corner of her eye and smiled widely.  
  
   
  
          "Please share my umbrella," she said while hope rose in her eyes.  She was afraid that he wouldn't remember her.  
  
   
  
          "I'm Sakuno," said Sakuno when she noticed Ryoma was speechless.  
  
   
  
          He smirked.  She hadn't changed at all.  
  
   
  
          "I know that," he said as he pressed his lips softly against hers.  It felt welcoming to feel their warm and gentle touch against his again.  And in the rain, they kissed again until tears were running freely down their cheeks.  Neither could tell whose tears they were or if it   
  
was just rainwater.  The pink umbrella had fallen from Sakuno's hand and Karupin was curled lazily under it.  
  
   
  
And it rained.  
  
   
  
   
  
Bus stop, wet day, she's there, I say  
  
Please share my umbrella  
  
Bus stop, bus goes, she stays, love grows  
  
Under my umbrella  
  
   
  
All that summer we enjoyed it  
  
Wind and rain and shine  
  
That umbrella, we employed it  
  
By August, she was mine   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
          
  
  


	2. Review Responses

In response to Dana's reply:

            Yeah, great English, Dana.  Lol, one would think that you would have better vocabulary after lessons with Mrs. Grimsley.  ^-^  I don't blame you since I sort of forced David and you to read and review my fic and you don't really know Prince of Tennis lol.

Me: Wanna read my fic?

Dana: No thanks

David:  Maybe tomorrow?

Me: *evil eye* I said, want to read my fic?

Dana: . . .

David:  Um, sure.  Why not?

In response to Mike Artell:

            Thanks a bunch, David.  You got my hopes up since that was the second review that I got from a "publisher".  ^-^ Thanks for telling me at school today that it was actually you otherwise I would have been waiting for a reply from the email forever.  Wow, you looked up the name of an actual author, made an email address similar to his and left a review on my fanfic just to play a prank on me.  I feel so loved.  P

            That's the last time you're getting an email from me beginning with "Dear Sir".  I will get you for that.  I will hunt you down and kill you.  Bwahahahahahha!  *takes out an axe*

PS.  You forgot a question mark at the end of your question and a comma after "interested".  Also, you should say "I am looking forward to hearing from you" instead of "Looking forward to hearing from you".  Muaha.

In response to Cinpii:

            I have been trying to format all my fics but they all turn out badly.  I think my computer hates me for some reason. *banging head on table* Why?!  I've been trying to stop ff.net from screwing up all my formatting but it doesn't really seem to work.  I won't be surprised if this page ends up really badly done.  Lol, thanks for telling me (again).

In response to beriath, Cinpii and all those that have reviewed:

            Thank you so much for reviewing my story and it has helped me a lot.  The only reason why I probably became a better author here on ff.net is because of reviewers that help me improve.  Thank you all so much (except for you, David you useless fruitcake).  ^-^


End file.
